Kazemon
Kazemon is one of the Ten Legendary Warriors, and is known as the Warrior of Wind. While not as strong as her fellow Digimon, this Digimon more than makes up for it in agility and flexibility. She is also quite the looker, which tends to tick her off if someone thinks of her as just a pretty face to be won over. Has a slight crush on Agunimon, the Warrior of Flame. Appearance Kazemon is shorter than Agunimon by a few inches, standing at 5'9". She has long purple hair and light tan skin with four green triangles on her face, two up near her forehead, and two on her cheeks, one per side. She wears a silver visor that covers her eyes, and wears a pinkish bikini-like outfit, with shoulder guards and boots that are over knee height. She also wears silver gloves that have the symbol of Wind on the backs of the hands, along with smaller butterfly-like wings on them. She also has large butterfly-like wings on her back, giving her the appearance of a fairy almost. In her Beast Form, Kazemon is called Zephyrmon, and has a skimpier outfit on, but also has tan skin and hawk-like feet. She also has metallic claws on her hands and brown and tan eagle wings on her back. She has a face-mask covering her mouth and light blue eyes as well as light blue hair that has wing-like extensions on it as well. Her Fusion form is currently unknown in what it looks like due to insufficient data. Her human form has blonde hair and green eyes while wearing a light purple beanie, matching vest, a white and blue stripped shirt with blue jeans and pink and lavender sneakers. Personality Kazemon is more of a level-headed Digimon, but her lack of real strength makes her a bit unsure of herself, so she tends to try and take on stronger opponents that she tends to have a hard time against. This leads to her often needing to be rescued, which makes it even harder for her to prove herself to her fellow Warriors as well as the Justice Friends in general. In addition, she doesn't like being seen as only a pretty face to win over, and this can make her mad at times, although she will never act on that anger. However, if Kazemon finds a friend she can count on and trust, she is a fierce foe to any that threaten them, using her speed and agility to outwit them. Skills and Abilities Kazemon is more tactically inclined due to her lacking the strength of her fellow Digimon, but that doesn't mean she can't handle own in battle. Her element of Wind gives her the oomph her physical attacks lack, and she can use her looks to charm her opponents so she can take advantage of their distraction. Her attacks are Hurricane Wave, Tempest Twist, and a few others in her regular form. Her Beast Spirit has Plasma Pods and Hurricane Gale while her Fusion form has Ultra Turbulence and Jet Winter. Relationships Allies Infraggible Krunk - Kazemon at first dislikes him because he has a crush on her, and she wants nothing more than to be seen as an equal by him. When Agunimon is brought to the Justice Friends HQ and has Jimmy as a stalker, she turns to Krunk for help, and he eagerly agrees, showing Kazemon a new side to him she comes to enjoy. After a major battle in which the two have to work together, Krunk comes to see her as an ally instead of a crush, and Kazemon in turn comes to see him as a valuable teammate she can rely on. Agunimon - Kazemon has a slight crush on the Warrior of Flame, but she does not know if he has the same thing on her. This makes it hard for her to ask him out as well, because she doesn't want to embarrass herself if he doesn't like her the same way she likes him. (He does.) In battle, Kazemon completely trusts Agunimon to watch her back, and he in turn gets the same thing. They can combine their respective elements to create extremely powerful and devastating attacks. Lobomon - The relationship Kazemon has with the SiC of the Legendary Warriors is one of respect and admiration, not that she has a crush on him. She admires his skills with the blade and his ability to work so closely with Agunimon. That being said, she and the Warrior of Light are considered close friends and can work together just as well as anyone else. However, what the Warrior of Wind truly admires about Lobomon is his willingness to go all out despite the odds being against them. Lowemon - The Warrior of Darkness and Warrior of Wind are close friends and Kazemon knows she can trust the third-in-command of the team to watch her back. This level of trust only grew during their first few weeks in the GrimmFall universe, when Krunk was stalking Kazemon because of her looks, and showed itself in their first fight against a Fallen, Monkey Fist. Now closer than before, the duo have honed their teamwork to be on par with that of Agunimon and Lobomon. As such, these two should be approached with caution. Kumamon - Like Kazemon, the Warrior of Ice is not the strongest of the Legendary Warriors, instead relying on their brains over brawn to win. That being said, the Warrior of Wind knows she can trust Kumamon to come up with some kind of plan that can work for the two of them. As such, their combination attacks can freeze enemies solid if they get caught up in one. Beetlemon - Kazemon is aware the Warrior of Thunder has a crush on her, and while she thinks it's sweet, she does not have the same feelings for him. Beetlemon is more than willing to risk it all to save Kazemon, not that she minds, but she wishes he would not do so because he thinks she is in distress. These two are close friends, but it is too bad the Warrior of Thunder's crush is one-sided right now. Major Glory - The strongest hero in the world, Major Glory only wants to see Kazemon succeed in being a well-known and strong Huntress. That being said, he is willing to push her to get her strong enough to hold her own against even the Fallen, no matter what it takes. Miss Spell - The only girl in the Justice Friends, Kazemon takes an instant liking to her and they become fast friends. She even admits she has a slight crush on Agunimon to Miss Spell. This is something that the female hero finds endearing, and as such, is willing to help the male Digimon realize her feelings for him and vice versa. Valhallen - Kazemon enjoys the company the God of Rock gives her. While she has a tiny crush on him, she does not feel it is worth pursuing, as her feelings are more towards Agunimon. Neutral Jimmy - Kazemon hates the way the boy stalks Agunimon, as she can see how uncomfortable he makes the Warrior of Flame. She would never hurt him, but she will do what she can to make sure he stays away from her fellow Digimon. Enemies Monkey Fist - The first enemy Kazemon fought against, this Fallen beat her soundly, even after a fight against Lowemon. This defeat has made her unsure of herself as a Legendary Warrior, but she has vowed to get stronger so she can hold her own against him the next time they meet. Quotes Trivia * Kazemon is from Digimon Frontier Category:Characters Category:Digimon